Far Away
by cookiedoughmunchkin
Summary: After graduation, Bella mysteriously leaves Forks without a word. After two painful years of searching, Edward finds out she's in....New York? And she's....engaged? How far will Edward go to split them apart? Will he be able to recapture her heart again?
1. Prologue

**Hello there everyone! Well, this is my VERY first fanfic for Twilight, and well…. Let's just say that this new one I'm thinking up myself isn't the typical plot line I would usually run through for any other fic I would think up of! So please, BE GENTLE AND CONSIDERATE, and enjoy this new fanfic of mine!**

**_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters. Is there any more to say? And I don't own the song, 'Far Away' by Nickelback, even though I love it!_**

* * *

_**Flashback: 2 years ago**_

_"Edward, where in the world are you taking me!"_

_"Calm down, Bella. Don't ruin the surprise." She could clearly hear the sarcasm dripping from his voice, the sarcasm that she incredulously fell in love with._

_"Edward, you know that I'm not a good guesser when it comes to surprises!" Bella whined. She started to claw at the blindfold Edward tied around her eyes, but felt one of his amazingly cool hands stop her._

_She started to feel a bit of fear biting inside her gut._

_The fear of being alone._

_But that feeling instantly disappeared when she heard the light-hearted chuckle coming from her boyfriend. She felt her stomach flutter, like it always did whenever she was around him._

_Bella heard leaves crunch under her shoes, and twigs snap. Hearing birds tweet and crickets chirp comforted her._

_Yes, we're in the woods. she thought to herself. a perfect place…….._

_That was, until she felt her shoe thump against a thick tree root from the ground, and felt herself fly out from midair._

_Of course, losing her balance wasn't a surprise to Isabella Swan, who thought herself a **'damsel in distress doomed to a life of misery and clumsiness'**, or so she says. But neither was the surprise of having arms wrap perfectly around her petite waist, catching her at the right moment._

_"Thanks Edward," Bella breathed. She heard him chuckle once again, his steel-gripped arms firmly holding her._

_"Silly Bella." She felt his breath tickle her ear, and she shivered. Edward gently picked her up, hauling her onto his back. Bella gasped, but he gently shushed her._

_"Don't worry, love. I think it would be easier if we traveled in vampire-speed," he paused, "and especially safer for you."_

_Before she could comment anything more, he started to run, making her feel a bit glad she was blindfolded._

_**00000000000000**_

_"Bella? It's over. Are you alright?" Bella stirred, realizing that she fell asleep while Edward was running._

_He gently placed her onto the ground, untying the blindfold around her eyes._

_She blinked, rubbing them to phase out the bright lights and spots she was temporarily seeing. But her eyes widened to see where Edward had led her._

_"Our…..meadow…." she whispered, stunned. He smiled his beloved crooked grin, placing his hand in hers as he guided her towards a pile of dirt in the middle of the soft, patchy grass. Bella raised her eyebrows at him._

_"This," he gently nudged the dirt pile with the toe of his sneaker, "is our soon-to-be tree. In one hundred years, it will grow taller than the skies above, touching the skies and the heavens."_

_He gazed at her awe-struck face. "and it is officially ours. Just like this meadow. Past, present, or future."_

_Bella's eyes were brimmed with tears, as she threw her arms around him. "Oh Edward!" she sobbed. She felt him stiffen a bit, but he also was stroking her hair in comfort, kissing the top of her head._

_He patiently waited till she was done bawling her eyes out, offering his sweater as a tissue for her river of tears._

_"I…..just can't believe we're actually graduating tomorrow!" she hiccupped. Edward continued to stroke her hair, as she was sitting on his lap._

_"Yes, so many changes….." she wistfully whispered._

_She turned around in his arms to peer at him after she said that, and his gaze met hers._

_"Edward……"_

_"Bella……"_

_"But Edward!" she whined. "we've been together for a year, and I'm nearly a year older than you! We're going to be graduating, anyways…." He sighed._

_His icy fingers grazed along her cheeks, touching her lips, and then trailing down to her neck. Edward closed his eyes, as if blocking every sound that was emancipating around them. "Bella……I just can't….."_

_Bella cupped his handsome face into her thin hands, giving a soft kiss to his cold lips._

_"Edward…we're graduating tomorrow! Tomorrow's a day of freedom, and especially changes." she silently begged him. "Changes that will change our lives forever."_

_His golden eyes met hers, dramatically darkening a few shades as she said that. But she kept strong and going, and that was one of the reasons why he loved her so much._

_"Please...Edward….do this for us!"_

_Those words echoed in his mind over and over again, those words his beloved whispering in his mind years later._

_And as he slowly prepared for what he was going to do next, regret and worry filling every part of his body, his fingers were wrapped around a small velvet box in his pocket._

_This little box held every fragment of his future with Isabella Swan, holding something so simple and beautiful, yet fragile when depending on his lifetime._

* * *

**Can you all guess what is that little box, exactly? **

**PLEASE remember, this was a FLASHBACK two years ago, not the present. BELLA DID NOT LEAVE YET! The present will be in Chapter 2! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

_Love lots, rei ann 3 ;);););)_


	2. Two Years Later

**_Thanks to everybody who reviewed and to even those who read my story! Yes, the plot line may seem a little bit confusing at the moment, but you'll pretty much catch up quickly though! Once again, thanks to all who've read (and also reviewed) SO HAPPY READING & DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! ;);););)_**

**_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. Neither do I own 'Far Away' by Nickelback._**

* * *

**Two Years Later**

**Present Time: Year 2006**

"Mr. Cullen….Mr. Cullen!"

Edward looked up, his sad brown eyes looking up to meet with weary, wise turquoise ones. His fingers were still resting on the delicate envelope he was holding, which was yellowing a bit with age.

"Sorry Mr. Warren. I just got distracted….again." he apologized.

The older man nodded with understanding. "It's alright, Edward. Can you just please give these to Lucy?"

Edward stood up from his seat, taking a stack of papers from him as he quietly left the room to the reception area.

"Thanks, Edward."

He slowly made his way down the hallway, his shoes tapping against the sparkling white tiles of the Children's Doctor's Clinic.

He handed them over to Lucy, the secretary, who was about three times as old as him. He tried to block himself from reading her thoughts, already sick of her _'crush'_ on him, which made him shiver. The way she looked at him was just as worse.

_It was the same way Bella used to look at me._

Edward closed his eyes, sharply taking in his breath as he leaned against the wall for support. Lucy eyed him.

"Are you alright Mr. Cullen?"

He slowly nodded, walking back through the doors which labeled, **_'Employees Only'_**. He walked into his own personal office, which Mr. Warren surprisingly gave him.

_It just seemed about two years ago he gave Edward this very office. _

_The very same year Bella left._

He quickly rushed to the nearby cabinet, grabbing a blue mug and filling it with coffee. Of course, he would never drink it, but just smelling it sometimes distracted his thoughts from painful memories.

_**Sometimes.**_

The mystery of his beloved leaving so suddenly stunned him, and pretty much everybody in Forks.

_After all,_ Edward bitterly thought to himself, _Forks is a small town. Always has, always will be._

And the fact that he had changed Bella three days before she left, stung him worse.

_And to think that I was going to propose to her!_

He cruelly laughed to himself, but instead his voice choked. He started to sob tears that were never going to come tumbling down.

Edward soon felt some kind of vibration coming from his pocket. He reached in, taking out his cell phone.

_The same cell phone that matched Bella's._

He blinked, sighing as he looked upon the tiny, lit-up screen.

"Alice," he muttered to himself. But instead of answering, he turned his cell hone off, shoving it into his messenger bag.

_Why bother? I never even answer anybody who calls me anymore._ **Anybody.** _It's not as if Bella even bothers to call me anymore. She hasn't been for these lousy two years, not even to Alice!_

He sniffed the coffee a bit more, taking in a strong whiff. Just the thought of Alice calling him from the tiny building she called _'an office'_, made him laugh.

Alice becoming a wedding planner wasn't exactly a shock to him or his _'family'_, but pretty much only to Rosalie. The way Rosalie scolded her on her poor job choosing didn't rock her boat one bit, but Alice simply answered that _'she had all eternity to choose and switch jobs if she wanted to'._

_She sure is right about that one! _he bitterly thought to himself.

Him becoming a member of the _'Healthy Children's Clinic'_ didn't excite him. He simply thought that what Carlisle done years before was rather inspirational to him, and decided to follow. Only to work at a Children's Clinic seemed more reasonable to him though, since he had a mighty feeling he wasn't going to control himself in a full hospital.

_With Bella's help, that would have been the only way I COULD have self-control._

Edward stood up, after sniffing too much coffee was giving him a bit of a headache. Or maybe just thinking too much about Bella was.

_Either way, I'm vulnerable._

He dumped the black liquid into the sink, quickly washing the mug to stowaway back into the cabinet before rushing off to the bathroom.

He just needed to wash his face to clear all of his thoughts.

He rinsed his face with steaming hot water for awhile, peering into the mirror in front of him to see his face was red from the thorough cleansing he just did. Then he watched his pale face color change immediately back to white.

Edward's golden eyes were no longer golden, ever since Bella abruptly left him, but a depressing muddy brown. They always stayed that color, and then would of course shift color back to black whenever he would go hunting with his family, but that was pretty much it.

**No longer a cheerful, warm gold.**

The path that Emmet had chosen was rather….unusual. Even for him. Last year, he longed to be a _'Professional Wrestler'_, but of course Esme stamped her foot down at that one suggestion. But then he decided to become a _'Therapist'_, which shocked everybody, even peculiar Rosalie.

'**_He can't even function by asking HIMSELF questions! How is he supposed to handle everybody else's lives as well?' Alice was laughing._**

'**_Well, I just feel sorry for whoever's life he's going to destroy with his sick mind!' Jasper smirked._**

Rosalie had chosen to become a lawyer, other than the fact that she had proven her love for arguing a bit too much over the years. Carlisle had warned Jasper to keep a **really **close eye on her, so that she wouldn't fling a table at the judge or convict. Jasper had chosen to become a lawyer as well, just to watch his sister in amusement.

Edward paced back to his office, trying his best not to slam the door off of its hinges or send it flying out of the building.

He slid into his seat, twiddling his favorite pen between his forefinger and thumb.

_Being a nursing assistant is as boring as it sounds…….._

He looked around his desk, trying to find something to do. But before Edward could look away, his gaze fell upon a certain painfully framed picture.

Of course, it was Bella.

Bella was lying down on the grass of their meadow, lying on her stomach. She was obviously thinking to herself and had no idea that Edward was taking the picture. Sunlight was playing upon her beautiful face, wind blowing through her tangled dark hair.

This picture was elegantly framed, placed on a corner of Edward's desk.

Everyday, he would try to avoid looking at it, knowing the wave of pain and anguish that would throttle him to no end. But every passing day, he would.

_I want to throw that picture away so bad!_ Edward took the picture in his hands, running his thumb slowly over Bella's photographed face. _And yet…….. I just can't. My unbeating heart just won't let me._

He slowly kissed her face with his cold lips, hoping to feel her smooth skin he was kissing, not the cold glass of the picture frame.

_Does she think of me every day just as much as I do to her? Does she face the pain just as much? Does her heart belong to another?_

Edward cringed at the last thought.

_Wait, she would never do that! _Edward's gaze returned to the picture. _And yet again, her beauty MUST have attracted some men wherever she is, no doubt……_

_For all I know, she might even be married with a dozen kids and a loving husband!_

Without even realizing it, he broke his pen into a million pieces, black ink sputtering everywhere, dripping over his hands and desk. He groaned, getting up from his seat to rush to the nearby sink.

"Mr. Cullen?"

Edward looked up, his eyes looking at Jonathan Lynbrook, who was a fellow employee and sort of a friend to him. Nearly an older brother. A guy who he spilled his very guts to about his beloved Bella. Probably the only one who understood him. Minus the being a vampire part.

"What is it, Jonathan?" Edward snapped. His friend looked a bit hurt from his reaction, and he noticed.

"Sorry, just broke my pen. That's why I'm mad."

"Again?"

"Yeah." Edward looked down, trying to hide his embarrassed face.

"Edward, you have a phone call from the landline."

Edward's eyes narrowed. Phone calls were rather surprising to receive, counting that his family didn't bother to call him, knowing that he would never answer. But getting a call from somebody to the office just simply shocked him.

"Who….was it?" he slowly asked. Jonathan shrugged.

Edward quickly hurried down the hallway to the reception area, wondering who would call him.

_Must be something important._

He grabbed the phone, pressing his ear against it. "Hello?"

"Edward!"

"Alice." He was just about to slam the phone down into the receiver, counting on how he wasn't in a good mood.

"Edward! Don't you DARE hang up this phone!" he could faintly hear Alice scream.

_Oh no,_ he realized. _Alice NEVER screams! Never!_

"What is it Alice?" he asked irritably.

"I had a vision."

"Whew, now that MUST have been a joy Alice! Three cheers for you!" Edward sarcastically replied.

There was a silent pause. He stared at the phone for a moment, wondering if Alice had gotten angry at him and hung up.

"It was about Bella."

Edward instantly dropped the phone by accident, letting its cord swing back and forth. His mouth was hanging open in total shock.

_Wait………MY Bella?

* * *

_

**_A/N: HAHA I KNOW I'M EVIL! CLIFFIE! BUT ARENT YOU ALL WONDERING WHY BELLA LEFT IN THE FIRST PLACE? WELL, YOU'LL FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! _**

**_This chapter was just mainly written to explain how everything is going for the Cullen's, and Edward's painful life without Bella._**

**_READ AND REVIEW!_**

_Love lots, rei ann 3 ;);););)_


	3. In New York

**Hehe hello there everybody! I would ESPECIALLY LOVE to say thanks, since this story's reviews made my day! I'm seriously happy to know that people are actually reading my story and taking their precious time to review! So, to delay your long wait for this chapter (I know how it's like to hate cliffies! They suck!), HAPPY READING AND REVIEW!**

**_Disclaimer: No Twilight. Just my plot, and added in characters. Oh yeah, and no Nickleback, their wonderful songs, or their chart-topping one 'Far Away.'

* * *

_**

"_Edward, I'm so nervous!" Bella whimpered. _

_Edward, who had his arms snaked around her waist and his head gently lying on top of hers, chuckled. He took a whiff of her wonderful scent, sighing in happiness._

"_Which one are you nervous for? Going on-stage to get your diploma, or showing my family that I've changed you?"_

_Bella hesitated. "Both." she admitted._

_He chuckled once again._

"_Love, you shouldn't be. I'm here."_

_Bella leaned against his marble chest, sniffing his scent just as he was doing. He lovingly looked down at her, smiling. He truly never felt this happy with somebody. _

_Never. _

"_Mike Newton! Please come up onstage to receive your diploma!" the principle announced into the microphone. _

_Mr. Durance was tapping his fingers against the wooden podium, trying his best to stay under the umbrella the vice-principle was holding above his head, to shield himself from the rain. _

_Yes, Forks being normal gloomy Forks, it was raining upon the graduating students in that particular day._

_Polite applause rang through the audience, which wasn't exactly too many._

"_Tell me again WHY does it have to rain when I'm supposed to be graduating?" Bella groaned. Edward smiled, his topaz eyes twinkling._

_Mike had stepped onstage, nearly slipping because of the wet wood. Luckily, the principle caught him just in time._

_Edward snickered; clearly hoping the fall would break him and end his life for all eternity - or at least until he was crippled and died of old age._

_Bella politely clapped for him, which earned herself a growl from Edward. She gave him a look, which she already figured wouldn't batter down his walls one bit. _

_Instead, he gave her a face of mock horror._

"_Edward……"_

"_I love you." He suddenly replied. She looked surprised, smiling in embarrassment. He kissed her nose, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. She stared into his golden eyes, mesmerized. He pulled her closer to his chest, kissing her lightly in the lips._

"_I love you to," she breathed._

"_Isabella Swan! Please come up to receive your diploma!" the principle announced._

_Both of them groaned. _

"_Wish me luck!" Bella nervously laughed. Edward gave her a wink. _

"_Wish you luck, love."_

_As Bella stepped onto the stage, she could have sworn everybody had their fingers crossed, tensing. She had earned herself a rather strong reputation of being clumsy._

_After all, Forks IS a small town._

_She took slow strides, being extra careful because of the dripping water coating the stage. _

_But she eventually stumbled. Everybody gasped, taking in a sharp intake of breath. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Edward on the verge of running in vampire-speed to catch her._

_But she surprisingly caught herself just in time. _

_Bella silently thanked the heavens that she was now a vampire with somewhat grace, knowing that at least she could save herself every once in awhile from a fateful fall. _

_Everybody gasped in relief, even the principle. She embarrassingly took her diploma, listening to the principle's words of good luck that he whispered into her ear._

_Everybody applauded for her loudly, even some whistles were heard. Particularly from guys._

_Bella could just imagine Edward's growling._

_As she made her way towards the seats that were 'Reserved' for the students, she clearly saw Jessica waving to her. She slid into the seat next to her best friend, which was thankfully not next to Mike._

_The rest of the student's names were announced, eventually along with Edward's. Bella applauded extra loudly for him, even taking her pride to stand up as she did. She even saw his family give him a standing ovation as well. _

_Of course, Mike simply refused._

_Edward soon joined Bella, sitting next to her as everybody listened to the principle's 'Words of Wisdom'. Every once in a while he would nip her ear, or try to kiss her neck to embarrass her. Bella would simply swat him, trying her best to listen to Mr. Duran's speech. _

_After that was done, every student tossed their hats into the air, as tradition was passed. _

_All of them laughed at Mike's reaction that when he threw his graduation hat in the air, it got stuck in a nearby tree, leaving him on the verge of hysteria._

_Edward pulled Bella's wrist, walking her towards his family as they were both laughing. _

_But when they both joined his family, gasps and silence was the only thing that was heard. Their laughter was subsided. The Cullens were clearly taking in Bella's new looks, finally knowing what she and their son had done._

_Obviously proving to the point that she HAD been changed, without Edward telling them so._

_Edward's grip on her waist tightened a bit, as he protectively held her._

_Alice stepped up, grace within every step._

"_Bella…….you look gorgeous! I have GOT TO take you shopping with me!" Alice jubilantly cried out._

_She took a sigh of relief, laughing. Bella was thankful once again that Alice was mostly open to any decions, particularly her and Edward's._

_The tenseness that had silenced the Cullens minutes ago was long-forgotten, as everybody was laughing in happiness and congratulations._

"_Finally Edward!" Jasper commented._

"_Yeah, took you long enough!" Emmett laughed._

"_Welcome to the family!" Esme warmly whispered._

"_Congratulations!" Carlisle smiled, obviously happy for his son and family._

_But, you can obviously know that not everybody was a happy camper at the moment. A beautiful Rosalie was plainly standing there, resentment inscribed upon her features. _

_While every one of her family members was taking Bella into the family, she simply refused._

_Rosalie soon treaded up, roughly snatching Bella from her shoulders. Bella cried out in pain, as everybody gaped in astonishment and anger._

"_Rosalie, let go of her!" Edward erupted. _

_But she simply ignored him, forcefully placing Bella in front of her. Bella watched her with wide, fearful eyes. _

_The type of eyes you would see upon an innocent deer that was about to get runned over by a speeding truck. _

_Eyes that you would NEVER forget until the day you die._

_Rosalie didn't even seem to care. She glowered at Bella with such a burning hatred that nobody had ever seen before._

"_Bella, why are you trying **so** hard to be a part of my family?" she injected._

_The way she said it had venom laced into every word. And the fact that she had said 'my' instead of 'our' infuriated Edward to the edge._

_The question caught everybody by surprise, especially innocent Bella. _

_She winced in pain, from the steel-grip Rosalie was having on her. She truly never realized how strong she was, since she was lifting Bella a few inches off of the ground._

"_Rosalie I -" she started off, but Rosalie roughly interrupted her._

"_Don't you get it, Bella?" Rosalie inquired. _

**"_No matter WHAT you do, no matter WHAT you say, you will NEVER be a part of this family!" Rosalie cruelly laughed._**

_Everybody gasped in shock._

_Bella's knees buckled, Edward caught her in his arms just in time. Emmett dragged Rosalie away, probably looking just as menacing as Edward was looking at the moment. _

_Bella broke out in nonstop sobs, as Edward, Alice, and mostly everyone in his family were soothing her._

"_Love….Bella…please, what she said was wrong! You will always belong in our family. Always." Edward lovingly whispered._

_But Bella simply looked at him with tearful eyes, and continued to sob.__Edward rocked her back and forth, comforting his fallen angel, and whispering words of comfort._

"_No….. Edward…..no….." Bella cried against his chest._

"Excuse me sir……..Sir?"

Edward instantly opened his eyes from his _sleep,_ looking at the stewardess who was trying to wake him up.

He looked around him, realizing everybody had already left the plane just minutes ago.

"Sorry." Edward mumbled.

He grabbed his black backpack, crouching low as he stood up so he wouldn't hit the low ceiling of the plane. Edward abruptly walked away, nodded at the stewardess before leaving.

But the flashback he had just remembered didn't dissolve so quickly. Instead, the cruel words Rosalie had spoken to Bella repeated in his mind over and over again:

………_.you will NEVER belong in this family…………._

Edward nearly had to push and shove his way out of the New York airport, considering the fact that it WAS a big city, after all.

But even as he was trying to navigate through the airport, he could vaguely hear people shout: "Hey!" "Watch it!" "What?" and even more………possibly even a few cursed words of profanities. He wrinkled his nose in dislike.

_A big opposite of Forks, all right………._

He looked around at his surroundings, the spectacular buildings and skyscrapers looming above him. Edward felt dizzy for a moment, the height and feeling of being a munchkin compared to the incredible architecture overwhelming.

He took a whiff of the air, nearly coughing it out as fast as he took it in. The pollution filled every part of his vampire lungs, drugging him like alcohol.

_New York…..such an unexpected place for MY Bella! _

Edward flipped out his cell phone from his backpack, being careful by the way he was holding it so nobody would steal it.

He dialed the number he was thinking with skill, memorizing every digit. But even before half of the first ring was sounded the phone was immediately picked up.

"Edward!" Alice enthusiastically greeted.

"Hey Alice." he calmly replied.

He dug his free hand into his pocket, making sure his wallet was still in place. Edward _surely _didn't want to get pick pocketed right in the minute he stepped onto the streets of bustling New York; the thiefs not only stealing away his cash, but also his dignity.

"So…..did you find Bella yet?" she asked.

Edward could hear muffled voices on the other end of the line, struggling to talk to him. He faintly even heard Emmett rambling on and on about something, perhaps about a recent patient he had given advice to, as his job was being a therapist.

"That's pretty much impossible, at the moment." Edward smirked.

He could just clearly imagine Alice's face twisted in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?"

He hesitated for a moment. "Well, for starters, you never told me New York could be so huge!"

Alice's musical laugh echoed through the receiver.

He groaned. "Won't you just tell me where she is? You're the one with the physic abilities, not me. After all, you ARE the one who had the vision, not me either. "

"You know, this conversation is getting a bit…..creepy." Alice giggled.

Edward glared at his cell phone.

"Well, why would you say creepy? In the meantime, your vampire brother is searching for his vampire girlfriend, to bring her back home to his vampire family – there, now what can you possibly say to top that all off by plainly saying, _'Its creepy?'_" he asked.

People walking past him suddenly stopped mid-way in their step, gawking at him as if he had grown two heads and announced to the world he was a Ninja Turtle on his way to Marshmallow Land to destroy fellow trolls with a machine gun and a helicopter.A nearby taxi even stopped driving, and paused in the middle of the street before curses were shouted from other taxi drivers to keep going.

Edward soon realized the ogling stares were aimed towards him.

"What?" he snapped.

In a split second, everything was back in motion, everybody erasing everything they had heard from the teenage boy, condemning he was mental.

He sighed, turning back to his cell. "Just tell me where you saw her in your vision, Alice. That's all I'm asking from you. The quicker I know, the quicker I will be able to bring her home."

There was a slight pause in the other end, as he heard Alice tap her fingers along something – probably the unused dinner table. That was what she did whenever she tried to remember a vision or something important.

"She….was in a coffee shop?" Alice finished, sounding a bit uneasy.

Edward nodded, grateful that she at least given him something to search his beloved for.

But somehow, he had a sinking feeling that there was something she was leaving out from him.

And that feeling was edging towards her sudden vision.

"Alice…..." he trailed off. "Was….was she with anybody?"

There was a silent pause from the other end of the line. Edward even heard the other voices in the background hush at once, as the awkward silence filled both ends. He felt a bit grateful for the streets of New York to be so boisterous; otherwise his ears probably would have burned with the quiet.

After what seemed like eternity, Alice broke the silence by giving out a nervous laugh.

"Edward, I – I've got to go….Emmett's taking me to this…..thing….so I guess I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Alice! Just tell me!" he growled.

"Edward," Alice sighed. "I'm sorry,but you will just have to see for yourself."

But before he _could_ say anything more to his sister, she hung up on him.

He stared at his cell phone for a moment, in total bewilderment.

_What's gotten into her? And what in the world does she mean by that?_

He stuffed his cell into his backpack, looking out towards the crowded streets in front of him. He was right in the moment of contemplating how on earth was he going to hail a taxi, but something stopped him.

Or more likely, a wafted scent drifted in his direction.

He raised his head at the sudden smell, its _floral aroma_ catching his attention immediately.

_Floral? Hmm….how could that possibly be? The ONLY scent that smelled like that belonged to……_

Edward's eyes widened.

"No way," he whispered.

And yet, there she was. The girl he has been loving and lusting after for so long. The girl who was his first, only, and last love of his long life. The girl who left his un-beating heart empty for the last two years.

Only one name came to his mind, a painful one.

_Bella….._

**(A/N: lucky you guys I ain't leaving you all hanging on the edges of your seats THIS time, huh? KEEP READING!)**

Edward nearly lost his balance, which was a first for him. People nearby gave him sympathetic looks, but he didn't care.

All he could do was gaze at Bella with pained, but loving eyes.

She was more beautiful than he could have ever imagined – or more likely, remembered. Of course, she kept her 18 year old looks, but glowing with radiant vampire beauty. Even though Bella was a rather far distance away, he immediately knew it was her.

He just knew it.

She was sauntering out of a clothing boutique, clutching onto various bags full of bought designer clothes, which intrigued him.

_Didn't she used to hate shopping?_

Bella was moving fast through the crowd, maneuvering skillfully to her unknown destination.

Edward pushed through the swarms of people, not willing to lose her again.

His eyes still fastened upon her, he weakly followed.

He tried his best to control himself from tackling her, or running to her in vampire speed. After all, he needed to hide himself from so many onlookers nearby him.

She continued to speedily walk ahead, the tapping of her heels lightly slapping the filthy sidewalk. Bella brushed her fingers through her gorgeous dark hair for a moment, before swishing it back behind her.

Edward felt the incredulous wave of her floral scent astonish him for a moment, leaving him in a flurry of past emotions that he had long forgotten and missed.

_The feeling of true love._

Bella whipped around a corner, which he pursued in turn. She paused for a moment, looking around her as if she had forgotten where she was going. As soon as she turned around however, Edward dove into a nearby rosebush, ignoring the prickles of the thorns penetrating his frigid skin.

He waited there for a moment, worried that she will smell his scent out and find him hiding in there.

But when he peeked out a few minutes later, she was gone!

He literally felt like he needed to beat himself to a pulp, or burn himself with a frying pan.

But Edward knew he must not give up all hope.

With a flourish, he hopped out of the bush with grace, brushing off the thorns without pain inflicting upon his senses. After seeing the beautiful roses resting upon the bush he had once occupied, he broke one off.

He took a magnificent white rose, its sugary scent filling his nostrils. He broke off the thorns, his fingers gently gripping onto it as he took of running for his Bella.

Edward looked around him, trying to smell and see her out of the crowd blocking his view. He felt like all hope was lost, until he remembered what Alice had told him.

'_She……was in a coffee shop?' _

The idea struck him immediately. He ran across the block, searching for nearby coffee shops. He kept on running nearly 4 blocks until he spotted two.

One of the coffee shop's names was _'The Dim Candle'_, while the other was _'Serene Paradise'._

He was torn between the two, wondering which shop would be more appealing to Bella.

But he didn't have to guess any longer, though. Through one of the dimly lit windows, was his Bella.

She was in the Serene Paradise coffee shop.

Edward clung onto the white rose tightly, his fingers wrapped around the thin stem. He sucked in his breath at the sight of her only a short distance away.

But Bella was sitting with someone, he realized. A blonde guy, who nonetheless looked handsome and radiant in the sweater and casual jeans he was wearing. His muscles were noticeable, despite the long sleeves and thick material of the sweater.

But at that moment, Edward didn't care.

As the old saying goes, _'Love makes you do stupid things'._

_Boy, were they ever right!_

Edward thought to himself, as he stormed right into the coffee shop.

He wasn't in the mood to be a gentleman at the moment, and after two years of pretending of being one while hurting inside all along, wasn't helping. He wasn't in the mood on shaking Bella's hand, and acting as if he was a _'long-lost friend', _or otherwise. He wanted to kiss her, hold her, caress her in the many times and ways he was wishing every passing day of his long life to do.

And most of all, ask why she left him.

Regret wasn't registering through his mind temporarily, although he had been feeling lament about what had abruptly happened two years ago.

Edward ignored the waiter shouting for him to come back and ask for a reservation. He ignored the stares inflicted upon him by onlookers. He even ignored the desperate attempts of the manager trying to stop him.

But he didn't ignore what was playing out in front of him, which made him freeze right where he was standing. He instantly felt a pang of pain, as if his dead heart had been torn in two, thrown into the ocean, fed to Jaws, then spat right back out for him in a disordered mess.

_Only 99 times worse._

There was his Bella, sitting in the lap of the blonde man, who wasn't him. They were both passionately kissing, both of them clearly enjoying each other's company.

He backed away.

"No," Edward whispered. "This can't be happening."

And yet, it painfully was.

**

* * *

A/N: I'M STILL EVIL, AIN'T I?**

**Hehe sorry for causing Edward so much pain, but who wouldn't? This is the longest chapter I have EVER written!**

**JUAT PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THE QUICKER YOU ALL REVIEW, THE QUICKER I WILL WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

_Love lots, rei ann 4 ;);););)_


	4. We Meet Again

**Wow, everybody I SERIOUSLY never expected to get this many reviews for this story! Thank you all so much for making that possible! (And especially taking your precious and valuable time to actually care to review!) And, without further ado, your long-awaited Chapter 4!!!**

**_Disclaimer: No Twilight. No Nickleback, their beautiful song Far Away, or any of their other awesome songs.

* * *

_**

In all of his years of living – and death, Edward Cullen has never been a coward.

Everybody who personally knows him even knows that. Alice and Jasper are simply amazed by him whenever he goes off with just a scowl to the scariest horror movies, while Emmett just smirks and tries to make him crack. Rosalie just has her doubts, keeping her thoughts to herself in a dark corner.

He was a marble statue, immobile to fear in the world.

Nor has he ever been heartbroken. Not once, living or dead. Human or vampire.

But yet, here he was, running away from his beloved Bella after just seeing her for the first time in years.

Oh yes, he had a reason. The reason of being betrayed.

Edward fled to the café's bathroom, which was probably the only place he could think of at the moment.

Too many thoughts were rushing through his head at once, and there wasn't even a place anywhere in New York for him to run inside and cry tearless sobs to.

Edward rushed to the sink, resting his elbows against the used plaster.

He rubbed his temples, trying to calm himself. He could feel the anger beginning to rise and flare, sizzle to the very thought of Bella and the blonde man. The sadness he was feeling earlier was beginning to evaporate, the jealousy and fury caging him like a reckless pit bull.

_Oh….she can keep her boy toy! See if I care!_

He laughed to himself. The laugh sounded rather eerie and weak, resonating no meaning as its echoes vibrated across the blue tiled walls.

He tried to block the painful images of Bella kissing the man, but of course, none of it worked.

He constantly couldn't stop thinking how she was sitting on his lap, breathing his scent in, as he smelled hers. The way that his hands were touching her back, while her thin ones were touching his face, gently.

_The same way that we once kissed._

Edward peered into the mirror, realizing his eyes were coal black.

The grip he was holding onto the rim of the sink seemed to have slipped, as he felt himself surprisingly stumble a bit. But he caught himself just in time.

He inhaled sharply, feeling as if the very room he was standing in was spinning out of control. Constant images of Bella and this mystery man were swirling past him, torturing his mind and soul. The room was whirling with colors, as he felt as if he was losing control of his body.

But while trying to reach out to rest his hands against the wall, Edward smashed his fist through the blue tiles of the restroom.

He blinked at first, not believing what he had just did.

But there was the thorough proof of it all, the dust filling the air, the fist-sized hole beside the mirror next to him, aggravating his nerves.

Edward had completely lost control, and he knew he needed to grab a hold of it as soon as possible. He drew in shallow breaths, drowning out the sounds of other people's thoughts outside in the café.

He opened the faucet, splashing freezing cold water against his equally cold skin. He felt his nerves calm down a bit, but his frozen heart was still tearing inside of him. Edward took a deep breath, checking himself in the mirror once more.

His eyes were now the casual muddy brown, as they always have been for the past years, with an eerie shadowing of black clouding most of it. His anger was clearly still displaying its proof, nearly just as much as he was feeling.

Edward checked every one of the stalls, peering down under to thankfully realize that nobody was in the restroom except for himself.

He had a heavy feeling that the hole on the wall would take a lot to explain.

He quickly left the restroom, wanting nothing else but to leave and forget everything that had happened that excruciating day.

Everything.

_This whole entire trip was a mistake. All of it. There is nothing for me to heal or fix. Bella is truly happy with someone else, and I should support that._

_But I know I never can…._

But without even realizing it, he accidentally knocked into a woman in the process.

Edward bent down on his knees, picking up the shopping bags the woman dropped.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. He handed them to her, mentally berating himself for being so opaque. He looked up, his eyes widening when they glimpsed exactly _who_ the woman was.

"Bella……" Edward breathed.

The woman stared at him, eyes huge like saucers.

Yes, she was Bella.

_HIS_ Bella.

"Edward…." Bella whispered. Her voice was shaky and weak, sounding like that owned by a frightened little girl.

The French Vanilla latte she was holding and sipping from was immediately dropped, but not even Edward rushed down to catch it. The latte sputtered everywhere, spattering on both of their shoes and around the nearby walls.

Neither of them noticed, but was gazing at each other in disbelief.

Not a word was spoken for a moment, as both of them silently eyed each other. There was never a split second in time when Edward would curse fate for not allowing him to read Bella's mind, especially now.

He took notice that Bella was taking sudden interest in her green and brown striped open-toed heels, and was nervously rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

Edward slowly reached out his finger tips, tenderly lifting her chin so her eyes could meet his. But as soon as he did however, he immediately retracted his hand as released a gasp of shock.

Bella's skin was warm.

_No, that can't be possible! She's a vampire, just like….me._

It's the same reaction that a normal human would feel if you leave your hand on the stove a little too much longer than intended to.

Edward gave a frustrated and confused gaze towards her.

_How can this day get anymore confusing…..and inferior?_

Bella's eyes still didn't meet his, but just looked at an abstract painting behind him instead.

"Why….don't we sit down?" she inaudibly motioned towards a cushy booth nearby them, her tone of voice rather having an anxious edge.

Edward nodded towards her, politely motioning for her to take her seat first before him.

As soon as they both sat down however, Bella wasn't anymore calmer. She twiddled her fingers, shifting her gaze from the ceiling to the walls, then back again.

He was patient, waiting for her to choose her time to properly speak to him.

She was even more beautiful up close, Edward observed.

Her features still framed the original "human" Bella that she once was, but an even more radiant vampire beauty shadowed her features. Bella had always been so petite, but her figure now was just astonishing enough for men to stop and stare, and girls watch in envy. Her dark hair was silky straight with maximum volume, and held a bit of natural waves deepened upon them. Her ivory skin he was so used to back then had become paler, if that could even be possible. Dark shadows underlined her eyes, showing the truth of her vampirism and immortality, but she was just as beautiful as any frozen angel walked upon the Earth.

Bella sighed, finally meeting his gaze.

Her eyes were still a beautiful shimmering brown, the rims unbelievably tinted silver. He was astonished when her eyes met his, and he perceived that she blushed.

Yes, she actually BLUSHED at him, while she was supposed to be a non-living, cold hearted vampire!

"I guess I have a lot of explaining to do, huh?" Bella nervously laughed.

All Edward could do was stare at her, clearly shell-shocked.

She paused, taking a rather long moment to clear her throat.

"Edward….I'm a half human, half vampire. I just found out about two weeks….after you changed me," she whispered.

Bella said this in such a low tone he had to lean in to hear her.

Edward momentarily felt the room spin, just like in the restroom. Only this time, he had a throbbing headache to add to that.

"No….that can't be possible….it just can't…"

"But it is, Edward."

He gave her a tear-jerking gaze, his eyes sober. "I missed you, Bella. And so does everybody else in Forks."

He knew he was changing the subject rather quickly, but he was voicing what he literally was feeling at the moment. His heart was broken – if other than dead – but he couldn't stop the words spilling out of him at any time.

She gave him a sad look. "I know."

Edward suddenly felt his anger rise.

"But if you DID know, Bella, then why in the world did you leave everybody? Charlie? Alice?" he snapped.

There was silence between the two of them, and not a word was spoken.

"And me, Bella. What about me?" he longingly stared at her, his eyes framing the pain and anguish his broken heart was feeling.

When she looked at him, her eyes mirrored the feelings he was feeling, and Edward nearly resented himself for hurting her so deeply. Except her eyes was shining more of regret than any other mixed feelings he was seeing.

"I just had to Edward….I just _had_ to." she softly answered.

"And what DO you have here that could possibly be more use of value than in Forks?" he sneered.

"I just had to!" Bella hissed.

Edward scoffed. "I doubt that," he muttered.

"Will you just listen to me!" she screamed.

He immediately looked up, shocked at her impulsive outburst. Bella's face was red, as she was breathing in rapidly. Bella was glaring at him, looking as if she wanted to burn him with a giant microscope under the radiant sun – while he was the puny little defenseless ant.

Once more, there was an awkward silence that followed, except this time there was an actual look of hatred crossing Bella's beautiful features.

He reached out to take her hand in his, but she abruptly placed hers in her own lap, refusing to touch him.

"I'm sorry," he sincerely apologized, trying to hide the shame inscribed upon his face.

Bella didn't say anything. She just stared at him, her eyes glassy and holding no meaning.

He watched her, already noticing the apprehension in the air.

"So…how is your life here…in New York?" he weakly asked, obviously trying to make her speak.

She glared at him.

"Fine," she alleged.

He raised his eyebrows. "Really? After not seeing me for two whole years, without a trace, and that's all you have to say?" Edward mocked her.

"It's just fine!" Bella hissed.

Edward closed his eyes, rubbing his temples.

Obviously, the _reunion _he was planning on wasn't exactly going along as he wanted it to.

_The total opposite, really…_

"Listen, Bella," he sighed. "Why don't we just start all over again?"

"Why should I?" Bella huffed.

Edward groaned. "Please?"

But she ignored him, pouting out her lips as she twirled a strand of her hair, distracting herself. Edward was mesmerized for a moment as he watched her.

_She's so beautiful when she pouts like that…._

He shook his head, sighing. He himself knew he was dazzled with every movement Bella made, and he wondered if she noticed his eyes lingering on her longer than intended to.

_I guess I know how Bella felt towards me back then…._

"Okay."

Edward looked up, startled. He was immersing himself too much into his own thoughts, he noted.

Bella tucked the strand of hair behind her ear, this time directly staring into his topaz eyes.

"Let's start over," she sighed.

Edward grinned, extending out his hand for her to shake.

Bella looked startled, confusion obscuring into her silver-brown eyes. But she soon caught on after seeing the eager look shading upon Edward's handsome face. She took his hand, shaking it gently.

"Hello there, my name is Edward Cullen. And what name describes that gorgeous face of yours?" Edward drawled, twisting his voice into an alluring tone that could make any girl fall over.

Bella giggled, her lips weaving into a smile.

"My, such a gentleman!" she mockingly fanned herself with her hand.

Edward cracked a crooked smile, trying to hold in his laughter.

"My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella." She batted her eyelashes to prove her point, twisting her voice rather gracefully into a fluent British accent.

The two of them burst out laughing, obviously not being able to stifle back their laughter.

A waiter passing by gave them an odd look, muttering to himself to stay away from sappy lovebirds.

"On a more serious note Bella, how are things really going on here in New York?" Edward asked, after they calmed themselves.

Bella nonchalantly shrugged, straightening out her wrinkled blouse.

"Alright, I can say so."

Edward eyed her.

There was something she simply wasn't telling him….he could just see it in her eyes. The way she would try to avoid looking straight into his.

_She was always like that,_ he remembered. _She was never a good liar._

Bella started to trace the intricate designs etched into the booth's wooden table with her thin index finger, her heel tapping to an imaginary beat. She started to hum to herself, the rhythm matching her foot-tapping. It seemed to take awhile until she was done distracting herself to say something to him.

"How is everybody…in Forks?" Bella slowly asked, as if choosing her words carefully. Her eyes were instantly pained as she said this.

Edward sighed. "Everybody is…doing rather well. Alice is a wedding planner. You know how much she loves weddings," he chuckled. He even heard Bella liberate a soft giggle.

"Oh, Alice. Typical Alice…"

"Emmett's a therapist. Very shocking, I know."

Bella's eyes sparkled, as if igniting a flame that has long ago been extinguished. "Oh Emmett…nearly an older brother of my very own…." she whispered.

"Jasper and Rosalie are lawyers."

The smile on Bella's face was immediately smeared off, the sparkle in her eyes immediately vanishing from view. The sound of _Rosalie's name_ was enough for her to quiet down and sulk.

Edward worriedly gazed at her. Her eyes were encompassing a wistful stare, as if reflecting past emotions and memories she had never really thought of in awhile. He truthfully didn't know if she wanted him to continue, but when she leisurely nodded towards him, he did.

"Mike is married to Jessica, pretty obviously, but it annoys me to no end whenever he asks me if I possibly have any idea where you are," he stated this with bitter irritation. "He still likes you."

Bella wrinkled her nose, as if smelling something foul wafting into the air. She muttered something unintelligible under her breath, shaking her head. He smiled at this.

"Carlisle and Esme are the same as always. Charlie is the same, as well." He said this quietly, hoping that she didn't hear who he mentioned last.

But she did.

"But he's been so…pained, Bella. He never had any idea where you were. And when everybody gave up hope in Forks in finding you, even Renee, he refused. It took him awhile to understand that you were never going to come back. Charlie has been fighting ever since, trying to keep himself strong, and hoping his daughter will someday come back to him."

Bella buried her face into her hands, and Edward just didn't have the heart to stop her. Her shoulders shook as she gently cried. Edward's frigid hands were shaking so badly on wanting to comfort her, but he stopped himself.

"And me, Bella? What about me?" He asked this very softly.

In truth, he never expected her to answer him.

But Bella lifted her head out of her hands, her puffy eyes riming with tears that weren't spilling out. She stared at him, surprised.

She heard him, and he knew.

It took awhile for him to speak something, trying to choose his words more cautiously than usual. He didn't want to make her cry once again. He couldn't bear to hurt her, he just couldn't. It would be like hurting a part of himself.

"Bella, you have no idea how many emotions I have been feeling…for so long…bottled up inside me till I couldn't take it anymore. I've been a nursing assistant at a Children's clinic, and each dreary day that passes by, another piece of me crumbles away."

He stared at her. She was crying by now, something he didn't want her to do. "You are my whole, Bella. And without you, I am nothing."

That was all it took for her to break out into loud sobs.

Nearby couples sitting in booths were giving him perplexed looks, while that same waiter that passed by earlier was rushing away, muttering something else about _'crazy hormonal teenage lovebirds.'_

Edward instantly slid next her, enclosing her into a warm hug. Bella bawled into his shirt, as he could feel her tears soak his shirt rather rapidly. He allowed her, drifting away into another world. The emotions that were rushing through him were unlike anything that he had ever felt before. Except two years ago, the time when he was still holding his Bella. Loving her the way she deserved, and being incredulously loved back from such a beautiful creature.

As he inhaled, he sniffed her wonderful scent more and more. He whiffed it greedily, wanting nothing more than to remember her scent after not being able to smell it for so long, except for his memories and aching remembrances.

He felt her slender hands grip onto his shirt, as if making sure he was actually there.

"Don't worry," he murmured, "I'm here. I always will be, Bella"

And another feeling rushed through him, the best feeling in the world he never knew he could feel ever again.

_True love…. _

Bella's sobbing was soon reduced, and resolved to simple sniffing.

Edward was affectionately rubbing her back, whispering soothing words into her ear. She sniffled in response, sheepishly apologizing.

He smiled. "No problem."

"Thank you so much, Edward." Bella whispered.

They smiled at each other, both of their eyes shining.

And that was when Edward noticed it. There was a diamond ring on Bella's ring finger. His topaz eyes widened, blinking as if trying to make sure what he was seeing wasn't a hallucination. But it was no delirium.

_An engagement ring….._

Then all of the pieces clicked together, as if shaping into a complex puzzle.

_She's engaged….._

Bella noticed his tenseness, and touched his arm. "Edward, are you alright?" she worriedly asked. But he didn't reply.

Instead, he gently pushed her away from him, breaking their embrace. Bella looked hurt, as he kept his gaze downward. Edward abruptly stood up, and Bella stared at him, bewildered.

"Where are you going?" she questioned, panicking.

But he simply shook his head.

"I'm sorry Bella," he whispered. "I hope you will be happy with him."

It took awhile for Bella to realize what Edward was telling her, and her eyes became poignant. She immediately stood up as well, reaching for his arm. But he tenderly pushed her back onto the booth cushion, holding back the tears that were never going to pour out of his golden eyes.

"Edward…" Bella breathed.

She reached out her fingertips to touch his face, but he turned it away. He looked down, swallowing.

"It was nice seeing you again, Bella," he whispered.

He gave her one last longing look, trying to remember all of her youthful features. His eyes traveled to the tips of her toes, all the way up to her silver-brown eyes and gorgeous dark hair.

Then he left.

Edward vaguely heard her scream, "Please, come back!"

But he ignored it.

He was spinning into a dark tunnel, not being able to find a way out. Each and every minute that passed plunged Edward deeper into the never-ending void of pain and heartbreak, tearing away his mind and soul. It was as if his life had been cruelly twisted into a dramatic soap opera, having a live audience watching his every move. And at this moment, they would probably have been laughing at his incredible misfortune that ensued upon him.

She no longer belonged to him, but to another man. And she was to become married.

His mind had finally crashed down into reality; the hopes of seeing his Bella after so long and wanting to love and hold her in his arms were immediately shattered.

_It was never to be, not now, or ever._

He tried to adjust to that thought, trying to accept it, but fully knowing he would never be able to. Each gloomy day that would pass in his dreary life would mean nothing to him, for he would distinguish that Bella was with her new husband in their new home, living the life she fully deserved.

Edward clearly remembered telling Bella she warranted living a normal human life with anyone other than a "monster", such as himself. But being the selfish vampire he was, his words were meaningless now, and he wanted nothing more than to be the one who was engaged to Bella, not anyone else. He would trade anything in his half-dead life to alternate places with that lucky bastard, anything.

_Anything……._

As he looked around at the bustling streets of New York, realization dawned on him.

He had nowhere to go.

Edward, in particular, felt weary to fly back to Forks after what he had so sullenly experienced – all jam packed – into one day.

He wanted to rent an apartment...a dinky motel room…anything to get him out of there…

He suddenly felt a warm hand rest upon his shoulder, and he refused to turn around. Edward fully knew well who was touching him, and he simply didn't want to talk to her. The hand still rested on his shoulder, lying still and repudiating to back down.

"Edward," Bella whispered, "you…can stay with me, if you'd like to."

Edward looked towards the sky, his back still turned to her.

He was silent, not saying anything as the honking of passing cars and curses from nearby people were heard.

"Please?" she silently begged.

Edward finally turned around, his murky brown eyes set aflame. Bella dropped her hand in fear of him, and she backed away. The fierceness in his eyes was evident, as his jaw was set, and his beautiful face was twisted into a scowl.

"You have him, so why should I stay?" he snapped.

Bella looked hurt, defeat shadowing her expression. He smugly watched as she walked a few steps away from him to keep a safe distance. She stepped to the side of the street, hauling a cab.

Fear started to bite the inside of his gut, as he watched her getting ready to step into the taxi.

Before he even realized it, he reached out to grab her shoulder. He whirled her around, forcing her to face him instead of her back. Bella was shocked, as he was to himself.

"Bella, I'm sorry!" Edward apologized, in a rush of words that sounded blended together.

Bella's gaze shifted from him to the taxi and back again. She thought to herself for a moment, and then sighed. She waited for his answer, as he contemplated what to say next.

"…..and I would love to stay." He picked his words with care this time, his sentence laced with pure sincerity.

Much to his shock, she nodded in acceptance. Guilt fogged his mind when she forgave him, as well as regret to the harsh words he had spoken to her.

He opened the taxi door for her, being the kind "gentleman" he was. Bella slid onto the worn-out leathery seat, as Edward sat next to her.

As the taxi started to drive off to the address Bella whispered to the driver, Edward dug in his pocket, and found the white rose he was hoping to give to Bella.

The white rose's petals were no longer a satiny texture, but were wrinkled around the edges. The white color had faded to a brownish-gray, its green leaves crumpled from being stuffed into his pocket without any oxygen to breathe.

Edward gently tapped Bella on the shoulder, handing her the faded white rose. Worry settled into the pit of his stomach, which was churning as violently as the waves of the crashing Atlantic Ocean. But she sniffed the rose, a sweet smile spreading across her face.

She took his hand in hers, and he thought he felt a bit faint.

"Thank you," she softly murmured.

Bella snuggled up closer to him the rest of the ride, and he could have sworn he had seen the driver eye them from the rearview mirror, grinning like an idiot. But he didn't care, for Bella's scent was dazing him so much he was seeing stars. He even had a feeling that if he checked in a mirror at this moment, his eyes would be the warm golden color it once was.

But what truly made Edward happy the rest of the day, was when he looked down, he and Bella's hands were still entwined with each others.

* * *

**Aw….. I gave y'all _somewhat_ of a happy ending, didn't I? Satisfied enough? I hope so, for this chapter took me FOREVER TO WRITE!! Stay tuned for Chapter 4!! (PLZ REVIEW THE FASTER I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE)**

_Love, rei ann_


End file.
